A Doctors Heart
by SlashyMcGee
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen (29) finds a sad, lonely boy in his waiting room, Edward (18) is a broken boy who has suffered abuse from his wicked step-father. Carlisle makes it a point to bring a smile back on Edwards face, but he happens to fall for the boy along the way, but really, would that be such a bad thing for Edward, to finally know that not all older men are abusive and mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just used her two lovely boys, and created my own plot bunny with them.

**Warnings**: M/M Relationship, Mentions of Abuse  
_

**A Doctors Heart**  
**Chapter One/?**

Carlisle's POV

I was just walking through the halls of Forks General Hospital after picking up a patient file from the nurses station when I met the sight of a gorgeous man sitting in the waiting area with a hospital braclet on his wrist, curiously I walked over to the waiting area and glanced around, no one was sitting beside him, so that must of ment he was alone. I walked over to him and sat on a chair in the row facing his.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Sir, what seems to be the problem?" I ask him gently.

The gorgeous man then looked up towards me, and I was shocked to see the look of pure sadness flowing from this green eyes of his. They were glossy and shining with tears, it made my heart ache to see him in such a state.

I smiled at him kindly and placed my hand on his knee.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I found myself asking him. I just needed a few more moments with him, I wanted to know why he was sitting here, looking so sad and alone.

"A..Aren't you busy?" he asked me while looking down at his hands that were playing with the hem of his worn t-shirt.

I smiled, and got up and sat beside him, I wrapped an around around his waist, it felt wonderful to touch him, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"No. I'm not busy babe"

I shocked myself as I closed my eyes after the words left my mouth, I wasn't suppose to become this close with patients but I felt this spark, this connection when I touched him, it was heavenly.

He looked up at me shyly, and smiled a little before looking back down at his hands again. I smiled back before placing my hand on his.

"I am in need of some coffee it's going to be a late night for me, Why don't you join me, then you can tell me what seems to be troubling you" I said to him.

Smiling, he stood up shyly and nodded.

I smiled back at him and placed a hand on his back and led him out of the doors of the hospital.

We walked down the block away from the hospital towards the coffee shop a few blocks up. I looked at the man next to me who looked down at the sidewalk the whole time. I felt bad for him. I wanted to see him smile. Then between my thoughts I realized I didn't even know this gorgeous boys name.

"So, gunna tell me your name?" I asked him jokingly.

"Um.. It's Edward, Edward Masen" he said, still looking towards the ground.

I smiled, this boy was just too cute for words. I found myself thinking about what could of happened to cause him to be so shy, and upset, and why he was even at the hospital in the first place.

"Well, Edward it's good to meet you." I said smiling at him.

He looked up shyly and smiled at me.

**A/N**: Read/Review. If you like this, maybe I will update it, I'm thinking Edward is 18, and Carlisle is 29 going on 30.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Doctor's Heart - Chapter Two**

-Carlisle's POV Cont.-

I lead Edward to the coffee shop and I went up to order my coffee, but made sure to ask him if he would like anything, for which he declined, with a shy shake of his head. I really needed to get him to open up to me, but I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to do that. He seemed like a sweet boy, and I found myself just wanting to comfort him. I walked back to our table and sat infront of him with my coffee.

"So, Edward, Why don't you tell me what brings you to the ER this time of night?" I asked him.

He looked up slightly unsure and answered, "Umm, just personal issues" after he said that he looked back at his hands which were resting ontop the table.

I felt like he was afraid of telling me why he was at the hospital and I was worried that something serious was going on. I wanted to help him so much. If only he would tell me. I placed my hand on his folded shakey hands and lifted his chin with my other.

"What's really going on Edward?" I asked him, hoping that my touching him wasn't a problem. Even though I was trying to be a doctor right now, I couldn't help but notice how soft his skin was.

"Family problems" That's all he said while he looked scared at me.

"What type of problems babe?" I took a sip of my coffee and waited for him to answer.

"I'm not a..a..allowed to s..say" he said with a shakey breath, he looked down again and I felt my worry sky rocket, whatever was wrong with this boy was without a doubt serious. I needed a way to show him that he could say anything to him, and I would never tell another soul, unless I truthfully felt that he needed more help then just what I could offer.

I brushed my thumb over his knuckles, whiched caused him to look up shyly, and I had to smile, he looked cute when he was shy, but I also knew he was feeling scared, and that didn't settle well with me.

"Edward, whatever you want to say, you can say to me. Whatever is wrong will be kept between just you and I. I promise babe" I whispered while my thumb still brushed across his hand. I wasn't sure what was coming over me, I knew as soon as I called him babe, that he would end up as more then just another patient and I found my heart aching to make that possible.

Just as I was about to probe for more information he shifted in his seat and caused his shirt sleeve to rise up past his wrist and what I saw shocked me and caused me to gaze at the hand shaped bruise on his wrist.

Edward noticed his wrist and my eyesight and hurried up and pulled his sleeve down and pulled his hands off the table and brought his head down again. I felt my heart break, something wasn't right with this. I got up out of my side of the table and slid into the booth next to him, I placed my hand behind his back and brushed my thumb across his neck, with my other hand I covered his shaking hands again.

"Edward, what happened?"

He shook his head and his hands started to feel clamy and his breath quickened.

"Hey.. now it's alright babe. I'm not going to hurt you Edward, I just need to know what happened, so I can help you. Whatever you say will stay with me Edward. I promised you that." I whispered in his ear.

"P..Please y..you..will..j..just..tell h..him..where..I..a..am" he whispered shakeingly.

I pulled his head towards my neck and I don't know what posessed me but I kissed his forehead.

"Shh..Shh... Edward... nobody has to know your with me. But you have to tell me whats going on. I can't do anything if you don't tell me whats happened."

"P..Promise?" he asked, looking up I noticed the tears in his eyes, and my heart knew instantly that whatever was wrong whats more then just a bruise.

I lifted my hand and brushed away his tears, and nodded, "Yes babe. Just you and I"

"M..my..stepd..dad..h..hates..m..me" he said into my neck.

I looked up and noticed how croweded the coffee shop was getting and I knew this wasn't going to be a conversation we could have in public.

"Babe.. why don't we go someplace more private and then you can tell me more about whats going on"

He nodded and I slid out of the booth and took his hand in mine and lightly brushed my thumb over his. I lead him back towards the hospital. I nodded as various nurses and doctors we passed on the way back.

Once we arrived back I lead him inside and asked for his chart from the nurses station which they gave without a question and I lead him towards my personal office. Once inside I closed and locked the door and drew the window blinds closed.

"Have a seat babe" I nodded towards the couch on the side of the desk.

He sat down without question and I sat beside him with his chart on my lap.

"Alright, Now tell me whats wrong babe" I said with a hand on the back of his neck.

"He hits me..all the time..for whatever reason" he whispered keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Your step-father?" I asked to comfirm.

He nodded.

"When did this start?"

"When I was 16, My mom married him when I was 15 but he started out as a nice guy, but then he changed."

"Does your mom know about the abuse he shows you?"

"Y..Yes"

I was shocked, this beautiful boy was being abused by his step father and his mother knew about it! Why hadn't she done anything? Was he abusing her as well? Or worse, were they both abusing Edward?!

"Does your mom try to stop him?" I needed to know.

"N..no. S..sometimes she..helps"

Oh God. My beautiful boy.

I sat there beside him, rubbing the back of his neck and flipping threw his chart while he rubbing his thumbs together. His chart showed alot of broken bones and even a case of malnutrition!

"Edward, babe.. have you told anyone else about the abuse you suffer at home? A friend? Another family member? Teacher?"

"No. No one else knows. He said I wasn't allowed to tell anybody"

"Alright, well I am glad that you told me Edward. I'm going to try my best to help you alright? Your 18 which means your an adult babe, which means you legally don't have to live at home if you don't want to. I'd feel much better about this situation if you had someplace else you could stay. Do you have any friends or family that would let you stay with them, even if just for a little while?"

He looked up at me and frowned, "No, I don't have any family left, and I'm not very popular in school"

I sighed, I didn't know what to do. I had to find someplace he could stay. I knew I'd let him stay with me, but I didn't wanna go the route unless we ended up in a real relationship down the road. Suddenly I thought of my sister, Esme. She was just like me when it came to caring about someone you barely knew. I think if I talked to her, she could offer Edward a place to stay, at least then we could possibly see if there could or would ever be a relationship between us. Even through I knew I felt one forming. I smiled and looked at Edward, he was still looking at the ground.

"Well, I think I may know somebody you can stay with, just for a little while at least. I've gotta make a quick phone call, but I'm positive Esme will let you stay with her. She trusts my judgement and I think that you would make a nice addition to her house" I said and smiled before kissing his forehead once again and getting up and walking over to my desk and sitting down.

"Okay, but who is Esme? Your girlfriend?"

I looked up and smiled. "Well, if she was my girlfriend, do you think I'd be calling you babe?" I said with a wink which to my luck made a small shy smile on his face.

"I guess not"

I laughed at that, "No, Esme is my sister actually." I said before calling Edward to stand beside me. Once he was beside me, I showed him Esme's Facebook page and let him read and look at some photos, Even the ones she had of her and I together. Which I noticed he smiled at.

"So what do you think Edward, I could give her a quick call and see what she says?"

He nodded with a bit of a smile on his face.

15 minutes later I was off the phone with Esme and smiling bigger then I ever had.

"Come here babe" I said slidding out my chair and letting Edward stand between my legs.

"Esme is over the moon to meet you and let you stay with her, and while your there, you and I will continue to get to know eachother better, beside I don't know if you noticed, or feel it, but I am smitten by you Edward. I want to get to know you on a better level, and trust me, I normally don't fall for my patients but, there's something about you Edward, and I want to find out what it is. If you'd like too"

Edward smiled for the first time since I seen him, a true smile. "I'd like nothing more" he whispered before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Well Edward, Esme should be here within a few minutes, she lives just down the road from the hospital, so even if I am working, you can always come visit, although if I'm busy in surgery or whatever, I'll make the nurses aware of you, and have them show you in here."

"Okay that sounds good Carlisle"

Boy, did my name sound good coming from those lips. I couldn't wait to see where this would lead us. Until then, I would spend my free time getting to know him better, and nothing sounded better then that, except maybe my name from his lips.

I leaned forward and placed a soft, but sweet kiss upon his lips, and thats the moment Esme decided to knock on my office door.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of A Doctors Heart. I'm having a good time writing this story, I think it may turn out to be my best one yet! Please R/R!


End file.
